Oshawott
| name='Oshawott'| jname=(ミジュマル Mijumaru)| ndex=501| evofrom=None| evointo=Dewott| gen=Generation V| pronun= Aw-shaw-wawt | hp=55| atk=55| def=45| satk=63| sdef=45| spd=45| total=308| species=Sea Otter Pokémon| type= | height=0.5 m| weight=5.9 kg| ability=Torrent Shell Armor (Dream World)| color=Blue| gender=87.5% ♂/12.5% ♀| }}Oshawott (Japanese:ミジュマル Mijumaru) is a -type Starter Pokémon introduced in Generation V, along with Tepig and Snivy. Its classification is the Sea Otter Pokemon. It has the ability Torrent like all of the previous -type starters. It evolves into Dewott from level 17 onwards. Appearance Oshawott is a mammalian sea-otter-like Pokémon. It has fur covering it entire body, with white fur on its face and arms, light blue fur on its torso and it has a dark blue tail, feet and ears. It also has an odd scallop attached to its stomach called a "scalchop," which is made of keratin (the same substance as human fingernails) and can be removed from the body for specific attacks, such as Razor Shell. In Anime Ash's Oshawott Main article: Ash's Oshawott '' Oshawott first appear in BW001 as 1 of starter Pokemon that Trip can choose. But Trip choose Snivy as his starter. When Trip's Snivy battled Ash's Pikachu, Oshawott sneak out of Professor Juniper's lab to watch. Oshawott followed Ash until Ash saw him. Ash caught Oshawott in BW003 and add him to his team. Game Info Game Locations |pokemon=Oshawott |blackwhite=Nuvema Town |bwrarity=One }} Pokédex Entries | name=Oshawott| black=It fights using the swordshell on its belly. It stops an attack and slashes back without a moment's delay.| white=The swordshell on its belly is made of the same components as fingernails. It can detach from its belly and be used like a shortsword.| }} Learnset }} | }} | }} | }} | }} | }} | }} | }} | }} | }} | }} | }} | }} | }} | }} | }} }} Sprites }} Trivia * Oshawott is the first sea otter Pokemon. * Like all the other water type starters, except Mudkip, Oshawott walks on two feet. * Oshawott is the first Water-type starter Pokémon to be based on a mammal as well as the first mammalian starter not to be of the Fire-type. *Oshawott is the fourth mammalian starter: first (Cyndaquil), second (Chimchar), and third (Tepig). * Its Japanese name may be derived from 水 ''mizu, water or 未熟 mijuku, naive and 丸 maru, *An Oshawott appeared in BW003 in the the 'Unova Saga' and was caught by Ash . *In a BW Trailer on September 2, 2010 it is confirmed that Ash catches an Oshawott and uses it against Cilan's Pansage. * Oshawott can and will remove and attack or defend with his shell. * Oshawott's name might come from the misspelling of the beginning of the word ocean for "Osha", as well as water and otter for the end of his name, "wott". ** The English dub of the anime has confirmed that the pronunciation of the O in its' name is in fact "Aw" and not "Oh". How this will affect the origin of his name is unknown. * Another possiblity for Oshawott's name origin is from the words Otter and Wash. By swapping the consonant sounds within each word to get Osher and Watt, then altering the spelling while keeping the same sounds gives Oshawott. * The English Dub voice actor is Pokemon Voice veteran Lisa Ortiz. * In anime Oshawott has a crush on Iris's Emolga. * The shell on Oshawott's stomach is called a scalchop and is made out of keratin, the same substance as the rattle at the end of rattlesnakes' tails, human fingernails, and human hair. * Oshawott uses the scalchop on his stomach to fight. * Oshawott's name origin is officially a combination of the city "Oshawa" in Ontario, Canada and "otter". * Oshawott was nicknamed "Wotter" by Americans before its English name was announced. The end of its name, ott, can be from this nickname. Gallery See the main article: Oshawott/Gallery Category:Water Pokémon Category:Starter Pokémon Category:Small Pokémon Category:White Pokémon Category:Blue Pokémon Category:Mammal Pokémon Category:Ground group Pokémon Category: Pokémon with a gender ratio of seven males to one female